


Open & Notorious

by anotherslashfan, argentumlupine, bessyboo, cantarina, fleurrochard, jedusaur, knight_tracer, regonym, Rhea314 (Rhea), Torra, Verbyna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale intro segments
Genre: Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, exciting news, existential quandaries, socket wrenches, your linen closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/pseuds/Verbyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all, in our own way, Joseph Fink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open & Notorious

**Author's Note:**

> Additional co-creators who don't have AO3 accounts: Projectyl, Andy Crosman, mohawk!bb. Cecil Baldwin clip yoinked from episode #110 of the Geek's Guide to the Galaxy podcast. Joseph Fink (the real one [no, the ACTUAL real one (... _or is he?_ )]) clips yoinked from the intro to episode #17 of WTNV, which is very helpfully the only one he appears in that doesn't have any background music to contend with. Title refers to [the legal definition of adverse possession](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adverse_possession).
> 
> Massive thanks to the village of Joseph Finks who were involved in the production of this piece, including the many people who inadvertently raised the weirdness bar by saying, "Huh. Interesting concept. I'm curious to see where the hell you're gonna go with that."

  
**Writer & Audio Editor:** jedusaur  
**Performers:** Andy Crosman, anotherslashfan, argentumlupine, bessyboo, cantarina, fleurrochard, knight_tracer, mohawk!bb, Projectyl, regonym, Rhea314, Torra  
**Cover Art:** bessyboo  
**Music:** "Nieuwe Utrecht," "The Sleeper," and "The Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt," all by Disparition  
**Length:** 10:58

[Download in MP3 format](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Open%20and%20Notorious.mp3)  
[Download in M4B format](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Open%20and%20Notorious.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> [Cuts and bloopers!](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/bloopers.mp3)


End file.
